


78th Wisconsin Acres

by Strummer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strummer/pseuds/Strummer
Summary: A letter styled poem I wrote for English class in September
Kudos: 2





	78th Wisconsin Acres

Dear 78th Wisconsin Acres, 

It was you I first was born, with the mud brown in my eyes, and the mole inbetween acting like a third eye, that I looked around you   
And it was here I saw it all   
The place the sight of my joy, my growth, my heartbreak, and most of all, my love of travel   
The travel in you was larger than the cakes I had for my birthday each year, or the big gift for Christmas your owner got 

The joy you gave as a child was incredible, you grew me up as you grew the other children living within’   
Knowing them while knowing you was a treat, the games of freeze tag, hide n’ seek, and cops and robbers   
It was then I would know   
My life was pure   
But as all things pure, it sours, and that’s your fault, I soured towards you with growth 

Growth of my Brain 

When I grew, my passion grew, everything grew, except you   
Because when ideas grow, anything else can shrink, and it was you who did  
I may not of been in all your floors like a checker piece on a checkerboard, but I knew I seen it all   
Seeing it all destroyed me, I couldn’t leave you, but I wanted too, every second   
It was all I had, so much for so little, but I needed more  
But any chance I had was destroyed, and it’s where the heartbreak came 

The heartbreak came, from being the same, without any change   
You left me sad, you left me angry, you left me isolated, and yet I couldn’t leave   
I was only 12 and yet I knew everything ahead because you taught me too out of the tears I grew from you   
While my brain would never stop growing, the sadness you poured on my innocent soul would shrink 

After 17 years, it’s time for a solid goodbye   
From the happiness, the sadness, and the chains you kept me in that were too small for child me to see   
But it’s plain to see what happened, what leads to me leaving, and why we move in different directions   
Growth of my Brain 

Bye Bye, from the love as a Child and the hate as a Teen


End file.
